


Moments of Gold and Flashes of Light

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pet Names, Potential for more, Sleepy Kisses, Supernatural Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship was a byproduct of Purgatory...but somewhere along the way it had turned into something more.  </p><p>Kink meme fill:  <i>Someone calling Dean sweetheart, either sexually or non-sexually.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Gold and Flashes of Light

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompter requested any pairing with Dean except John. I went with Benny who, next to OMC, is my fave to pair with Dean. I've been looking for a good prompt to try my hand at these two and this one was so wide open that it was perfect. 
> 
> Title Inspired by _It's All Coming Back to Me Now_ by Celine Dion. Another guilty pleasure. If ever I was going to write a song fic (I never will) it would be to these lyrics.
> 
> Feb 2016: So I've added a bit more to this one-shot but am not adding as a chapter because its not done and i'll only be adding a bit here and there until it is completed. Could take awhile. So if you are new to this...it has a one shot ending as intended and it will be clearly marked. If you continue to read beyond that...consider it a WIP. I know what I want to do and where I want to go with this. Unfortunately I don't get a lot of time to write these days and have other works that are higher priority. Just an FYI. Some people, myself included, prefer to wait until works are completed before reading.

He walked home most nights, content to meander the two miles down the highway and take the dirt path that led to his small rented cabin. It wasn't much but he'd made it his. A fresh coat of paint, some used but sturdy furniture, a couple of houseplants and homemade ivory curtains above the sink (courtesy of Elizabeth) and the place was slowly but surely morphing into something akin to homey. 

Benny had to admit it felt downright nice to put down some roots, to sleep in a bed instead of on the ground or in the back of his truck. To be in such close proximity to his only living relative. He'd intended to keep an eye on her from a distance after his initial visit to the diner, but Elizabeth had drawn him in with her natural charm and had yet to let him go. She'd offered him a job, helped him find a place and seemed genuinely interested in his wellbeing. All alone in the world herself, it was almost as if she sensed their shared kinship. Maybe she did. People were drawn to each other for all kinds of crazy reasons. Benny wasn't about to look that particular gift horse in the mouth. 

Speaking of people drawn together for crazy reasons...Benny's steps paused and a grin stretched across his face as he caught sight of the Impala parked in front of his cabin. He never knew when Dean was going to stop by. Sometimes he got a text ahead of time and sometimes he just showed up out of nowhere. It made no difference to him. Dean was good company, even when he wasn't, as far as Benny was concerned. 

The lights were off as he entered. At home in the darkness he made his way with just enough noise to alert Dean of his presence, dropping his keys and wallet in a small dish at the end of the counter and letting the screen door bounce and bump once against the wooden jamb. 

His surprise houseguest was passed out on the sofa with arms and ankles crossed, features softened in sleep, skin a pale moonlit blue. 

"Well," Benny drawled quiet and reverent. "Hello there, Sleeping Beauty." 

Dean was attractive to him in ways that far exceeded the aesthetic, but he could and did appreciate the packaging as much as the next guy. Especially in rare unguarded moments such as these. 

Benny stood stock still for a long moment, long enough to realize something wasn't quite right. Dean hadn't stirred once since he'd entered and there was a full bottle of beer gone warm on the coffee table. Benny inhaled deeply through his nose and then frowned. Dean's scent was...off. Subtle, but unmistakable. 

"Dean," he called softly, kneeling next to the hunter.

Relieved by the faint flutter of those pretty lashes, Benny touched the back of his fingers to Dean's forehead. The skin was warm to the touch, body temperature slightly elevated. He'd barely registered the fact when Dean startled awake, surging up from the sofa. Benny grabbed both wrists gently before the man could lash out physically. 

"Easy there darlin'," he soothed. "It's just me." 

"Benny?" Eyes wide, pulse racing, Dean blinked at him for a few seconds before slowly relaxing and glancing around the dark room. "What time 's'it?" 

"Just shy of eleven," he replied. "What time did you get in?" 

"Around six. I was gonna text you..." Dean groped around for his phone and found it tucked between the cushions. "...I must have fallen asleep. Sorry." 

Benny shrugs off the apology. 

"You're welcome here anytime, Brother. You know that. Besides, looks like you could use the rest." 

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face and fought off a yawn. 

"Feeling alright?" Benny asked outright. "You look a little peaked. Barely touched your brew." The vampire fingered the full bottle on the table. 

"Eh," Dean said dismissively. "It tasted funny. I think I picked up a virus or something. Feel like shit. Can't seem to shake it." 

The yawn he'd been trying to smother broke through. Dean turned away and brought his fist to his mouth, eyes watering slightly. 

"Sammy's starting to show signs of it too," he continued groggily. "Figured it was a good idea to take a break, give him a day or two to fight it off." 

"Sounds like a mighty fine plan," Benny agreed. Tactfully ignoring the fact that Dean would stop and rest for Sam but not for himself.

Despite an almost five hour impromptu nap, Dean still looked utterly exhausted. 

"I could use some shut eye myself," Benny lied. "Why don't we move this party someplace a little more comfortable." 

He stood, offering Dean his hand. It was a measure of how tired his guest was that he let Benny haul him to his feet and keep their fingers tangled all the way to the bedroom. 

Benny was half undressed before he realized Dean was just sort of swaying sleepily in the middle of the room, not really focused on anything.

"Need some help there, Sugar?" 

Dean blinked at Benny's voice and looked down at himself as if he'd forgotten what he was supposed to be doing. 

Shucking off his jeans Benny watched as Dean gripped the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, struggling with it sluggishly before pulling it free. When he went to toe off his sneakers, the tired hunter overbalanced, staggering slightly. 

Benny gripped his hips, chest pressed close to Dean's back to steady him. 

"I've got it," Dean snipped in exasperation. 

Benny kissed a freckled shoulder, patience personified. "Well get on with it then why don'tcha." 

Dean huffed but did as he was told, tucking his footwear under the bed so they wouldn't trip him up in the morning. Then, in perhaps some misguided attempt at an apology he leaned back against Benny, letting the vampire support his weight. There was the slightest of hesitations as Dean turned his head to seek Benny's lips in a soft melding kiss. 

Bold and undeniably confident when seeking sexual contact of any kind, Dean was infinitely more careful with intimacy borne of comfort and affection. Like he was never quite certain how it would be received. 

Benny let him set the pace, take what he needed - content to trade slow, sleepy kisses for as long as Dean would allow it. 

It didn't last long, Dean pulling away just enough to divest himself of his jeans, kicking them off before bending to remove his socks. Benny's grip on Dean's hips tightened as the hunter wobbled slightly. He wasn't sure if it was the virus or the exhaustion affecting Dean's balance but he figured it was a good idea that the brother's had stopped to rest for a couple of days. He had no way of knowing about Sam, but Dean sure looked like he could use the break. 

They crawled into the bed in their boxer briefs. Dean turned to him automatically and Benny pulled him in close, tucking him beneath his chin and tangling their legs together. He couldn't help but huff out a laugh as Dean's lips found his throat and his body rolled in a slow, sinuous wave against him. 

"You sure you wanna be startin' something you can't finish there, Darlin'," Benny said, amused. 

"Who says I can't f..fin..." Dean's voice was already heavy, slurred at the edges. 

He dropped off just like that, body going lax before his voice completely faded. 

"Yeah," Benny kissed the top of his head affectionately. "That's what I thought." 

He was far from tired but more than content to just hold Dean for the night. It had been almost a month since the last time they'd shared a bed. Once the thing with Sam and Amelia had bit the dust for good, their regular encounters had taken a more unpredictable turn. Sam more focused on the hunt and Dean less willing to leave him alone for a night or two. 

Benny and Sam had an unspoken agreement. Well, they didn't really speak to each other at all, unless absolutely necessary. The occasional clandestine text in regards to Dean's health or safety was about as civil as they got. He knew that Sam wasn't too far away, likely camped out in a motel the next town over. Benny's place in the natural order of things had always been predetermined but he held no grudges. It had been clear even in the earliest days of Purgatory that Sam was never far from Dean's thoughts. Finding Castiel and a way out of that place had been the urgent need, but getting back to Sam was Dean's first and ultimate priority. 

The relationship that had developed between the hunter and the vampire had been a necessary byproduct of their common goal to escape. Somewhere along the way it had turned into something more, but Benny wasn't foolish enough to think that what they had actually mattered in the grand scheme of things. It could be gone in the blink of an eye. He wasn't about to waste time with regret or wishing for something that Dean couldn't give. He'd made peace with the way things were. 

Dean safe, sound and in his arms at that moment was more than he'd dared hope for. 

Apparently he was more tired than he thought. Benny didn't remember drifting off and only realized he had when he woke up just before dawn. The room was dim and gray, the world outside still a soft hush of sound. 

Dean had shifted slightly during the night to his back, one arm over his head and disappearing beneath the pillow. The strong line of his jaw dusted with early morning stubble, the human breathed slow and even, sleep lighter and more natural than the deep exhaustion that had claimed him the previous night. 

Feeling a bit frisky after a few hours’ sleep himself, Benny decided Dean was well rested enough to appreciate an early morning wakeup call. He slid slowly down the length of Dean's torso, trailing faint kisses, but avoiding zones that would have Dean waking before he reached his goal. 

Benny paused at the flat, vulnerable flesh of Dean's stomach, laving gently at the treasure trail beneath his navel. In the spirit of taking his time and enjoying the warmth of the body in his bed, Benny rested his head at the juncture of Dean's hip and just breathed in his scent. Again he was hit with that sense of wrongness that something was just slightly off. He attributed it to the illness the hunter had been unable to shake and was about to move on down when something else caught his notice. 

Benny froze in shocked surprise as a small; barely there echo reached supernaturally enhanced hearing. Fluttering faint, but strong was the unmistakable beat of another heart. 

Such a conflicting morass of feelings rose up inside of him that Benny could do nothing but remain where he was and breathe through it. It was no secret to him that Dean was a carrier. He'd smelled it in his blood the first time they'd met. It wasn't something they'd ever discussed or needed to at the time. And once they were topside, Benny had never brought it up because, well, it wasn't like he shot off live seed anyways. Chances of him impregnating anyone were nil. 

Dean was responsible and Benny had spied the small compact of birth control pills in his toiletry bag on more than one occasion. He may have even once, early on, counted them to make sure Dean hadn't missed any doses. 

However, if there was anything that was going to screw with someone's cycle, it was a yearlong stint in Purgatory. 

Fuck. 

Benny wasn't naïve enough to assume that what he and Dean had was exclusive. Hell, he'd been known to indulge in a one night stand or two himself from time to time. If his chosen partner just so happened to share a trait or two that reminded him of a certain green-eyed hunter, no matter how minor, then no one but him was the wiser. 

He'd never brought anyone back to his place though. Benny couldn't imagine sharing his bed or his home with anyone other than Dean. 

The body beneath him stirred with a sigh, stretching and flexing, hand reaching absently for Benny's side of the bed. Blinking sleep from his eyes, dark lashes fluttering against pale skin, Dean looked down at him with a small groggy smile. 

“Hey,” a soft crackle in his voice as he spoke.

He must have still been tired because he didn't blink twice or make any lewd comments in regards to Benny’s proximity to his dick. 

Benny wasn't sure what Dean saw in his expression or interpreted from his silence but the rare, open expression on the young man's face turned quickly to confusion and then concern. 

"Everything okay?" he asked, subtly tensing. 

He'd suspected, but it wasn't until that very moment that Benny understood that Dean had absolutely no idea. He'd thought he'd picked up a virus or something. It eased an ache inside of Benny that he wasn't even aware of until that moment. He dropped a kiss to the flat plane of Dean's tummy and crawled back up the length of his body until they were face to face. 

"Everything's fine, Sweetheart," Benny looked deep into Dean's eyes, saw the unease there and with deliberate tenderness whispered. “Everything's just fine." 

And it was. Nothing about his feelings for Dean had changed.

**ORGINAL ENDING FOR ONE SHOT. CONSIDER THIS COMPLETE AT THIS POINT...unless you want more and can't wait for it. If that is the case please read on with the understanding that it has become an WIP.**

He captured Dean's lips, licking into his mouth with gentle insistence; tongue soft and sweeping as he carefully maneuvered a muscled thigh between the hunter's legs. Balancing most of his weight on his elbow, Benny draped his body alongside Dean's and hummed from deep in his chest as Dean turned slightly, slotting them together like pieces of a puzzle.

They traded kisses, content to rock against one another in a lazy rhythm of slow building pleasure. Wrapped in a cocoon of warmth Dean was pliant beneath him, unguarded and so very vulnerable in that space between sleep and waking. At any given time the hunter was as deadly as he was beautiful, but here in this moment Benny could not help but be reminded of human frailty. His protective instincts rose to the forefront and he didn’t even attempt to mute the low, possessive growl that filled the air between them. 

Dean met it with a moan, head falling back to expose the pale column of his throat - a display of trust that never ceased to amaze Benny. It was a gift each and every time. He licked and laved the skin above Dean’s pulse point and felt it quicken as the sharp tang of the hunter’s arousal filled his senses. In their earliest days together it had been as much a challenge as an adrenaline rush - holding Dean’s life in his hands, knowing that it was well within his power, his very nature, to rip through vulnerable flesh and feed on the warm, vibrant blood beneath. 

But things had changed. It wasn’t a game anymore. Benny would sooner die than betray that trust. They never talked about it, never acknowledged it, but they both knew it. 

And they both got off on it. Just a little. 

The vampire trailed lower, savoring each expanse of skin, adjusting the fit of their bodies as he moved. Dean’s sleep softened nipples had perked to stiff peaks, all but begging for attention. Tongue swirling around the delicately aroused nub Benny took it into his mouth and gave it a firm tug. 

Gasping loudly Dean bucked against him, the hard line of his cock suddenly more noticeable as he writhed beneath Benny’s weight. Pausing but not releasing his prize Benny shifted slightly, looking upward to meet Dean’s startled gaze. 

Adorably sleep rumpled and aroused the young man radiated _what the fuck?_ as he stared down at the vampire. Dean’s nipples had always been on the sensitive side, something both of them enjoyed immensely, but never had he been _so_ deliciously responsive before. Benny knew without a doubt that the additional sensitivity was due to the undiscovered pregnancy. 

He gave the nub another tentative suckle and watched as Dean’s eyes rolled, head dropping back against the pillow with a groan, hips jerking and stuttering as if each pull of his nipple was tied directly to his cock. 

“Jesus,” Dean whispered breathlessly, arching his back, hands framing Benny’s head to keep him right where he was in a silent demand for more. It was encouragement the vampire didn’t need. 

Benny hummed around the stiff bud, the sound muffled against Dean’s chest as he suckled and teased aroused flesh. He tested the waters with a faint impression of teeth, a barely there and gone nip that had his hunter arching with a hitch of breath. 

“Fuck,” Dean whimpered, “oh, fuck, yeah.” 

Benny kissed his way to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, sucking and licking and hinting at a nibble until both nubs were wet and dark, furls tight and straining as an eager tongue flicked and tormented. Dean rocked against him, small desperate jerks of his hips beneath the vampire’s weight. Benny had a distant thought that he could easily do this for hours, taste and tease and draw forth delicious noises of pleasure but that all changed when Dean let loose a small naked sound of pure need that shot fire straight through Benny’s veins. 

Grabbing Dean’s wrists he surged upward, pinning both above the hunters head and holding them in place with one hand. Cradling Dean’s jaw with the other, thumb resting just under his chin, Benny tilted his face upward to meet his gaze. Dean didn’t always like to be restrained, but Benny had learned the hunter’s tells while still in the wilds of Purgatory. He tightened his grip at the instinctual tug and heard the staccato beat of Dean’s heart as it began to race, green eyes darkening with heat and desire. It was all the reassurance he needed.

He took careful possession of the pouty mouth, thrusting deep and fluid as Dean opened to him, both adjusting the snug fit of their bodies so that Dean could continue to ride the thick muscle of his thigh. It wasn’t until Dean was well and truly distracted by the kiss and the glorious friction Benny provided that the vampire gently grasped a swollen, tender nipple between his fingertips. 

Benny swallowed the helpless mewl that erupted before Dean wrenched his mouth away with a gasp, teeth sinking into his lower lip with a whimper. 

“Now, don’t be shy, Sugar,” Benny’s voice low and lustful as he manipulated the aroused flesh. “Let me hear those pretty noises.” 

Kiss swollen lips parted with an involuntary keen as Benny twisted and pulled with infinite care. Dean’s arms were loose and relaxed over his head, back subtly arched as dark, curved lashes swept low in obvious submission. It was a site to behold. 

_So fucking beautiful._

Benny had no idea if he’d said that out loud or not, but he found himself suddenly lost in the depths of Dean’s desperate and searching gaze. The young man blinked at him, eyes falling tellingly to the vampire’s lips as his body trembled with need. 

_Please._

The unspoken plea filled the space between them. Dean tilting his chin upward, seeking contact, so very close to the edge. 

From the beginning, there was little that Benny had ever really been able to deny Dean. He lowered himself to Dean’s lips, rolling a perked bud between thumb and index finger, as he did so. He swallowed the delicious sounds that followed, plundering the sweet depths of a mouth gone lax in complete and utter surrender. When he began to pull and tug on the nub, milking it like a small teat, Dean bucked and went completely silent as his body began to seize. 

So hard and ready himself, all it took was the feel of Dean’s hips hitching beneath him and his cock twitching against Benny’s thigh for the vampire to come with an inelegant grunt as they thrust against each other until they were sweaty, spent and sated. Benny allowed himself a controlled collapse, easing his weight down along Dean’s side as he caught his breath. 

“Mmmmm,” Dean said sleepily as he turned his head in Benny’s direction, eyes still closed. “That was a good one.” 

Dean glowed with a fine sheen perspiration and quiet contentment. 

“Yeah,” Benny propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at the hunter. “It was,” he agreed. Dean had always been responsive in ways that spoke to Benny on a near primal level. 

It brought to mind any number of things that were better left unsaid. He wasn’t about to rock the boat now, not knowing what he did and having come to the decision that it wasn’t his place to spill the beans on the pregnancy. Dean would figure it out on his own eventually and that was likely the best way to let it happen. 

On impulse Benny pressed his lips to Dean’s brow before pushing back the covers. Dean opened one eye, glancing at him curiously as he abandoned the warmth of the bed and made for the bathroom. Stepping out of his boxers Benny dropped them in the hamper and gave his groin a good rinse before splashing his face with some cool water. He let the warm water run nice and hot before wetting a clean hand towel and making his way back to Dean. 

The hunter hadn’t moved, arms still over his head and legs comfortably sprawled. He barely acknowledged the vampire as Benny stripped him of his messy boxers and tossed them in the general direction of the bathroom. The towel was just the right side of warm by the time he got to cleaning Dean up and Benny smiled as Dean opened his legs with a small, pleasant sound of surprise. 

Dean turned, hugging Benny’s pillow to his chest even as the other swaddled the comforter back into place and curled around him on top of the blankets. Benny kissed the back of Dean’s neck, loving the velvety feel of the short hairs at his nape. 

“I told Elizabeth I’d be in early to help with prep work,” he said. Dean drowsily acknowledged him. “Just be gone a couple of hours.” Another kiss, softer this time. “Go back to sleep.” 

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> So...as you may have noticed...I did come back to this :) Sorry to say it will be piece work until finished, which is why there wont be a new chapter added until the last part is finished and ready for posting. Thank you for reading! Especially if you've come back for a re-read and found the additional part(s) ;)


End file.
